


Promise You'll Be Alright

by YennaWang



Series: DJ Play That Song! [13]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Although it's a sad premise the story is meant to be uplifting and happy, F/F, Mainly a character study of Asami, This song was really special to me when my dad passed, he can't always be the bad guy, hiroshi isn't bad in this he's actually the perfect dad :), minimal korrasami but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Anything can happen, including losing someone that you care deeply for at an unexpected time. But no matter what, everything will be alright. Asami learns that through the support from her father and Korra.DJ PLAY THAT SONG!Everything is alright, everything's in your mind. And life is what you make it, life is what you make it. And anything can happen, anything can happen.-Promises by Jhene Aiko feat. Namiko & Miyagi





	Promise You'll Be Alright

**Age 4...**

“Twinkle twinkle little star…” the young girl’s voice filters through the small room. The breeze flows in through the half opened window, the curtains blowing softly and bathing the room in a pink tinge. The little girl continues to sing as she rummages through the pencil container, trying to find the right pencil to color with.

Her father closes his eyes, trying to hold back his tears. He glances down at his daughter one last time before his heart breaks once more and he’s forced to leave. He can’t be near her. Everytime he looks into her vibrant jade eyes, he sees her. He sees the woman that he’d lost. The woman that he loved.

* * *

**Age 14...**

“Mom,” Asami mumbles in her sleep. She tosses and turns, tears seeping through her closed eyes. Her breathing hastens as she throws the covers off and continues to squirm. She’s completely lost in her dream, until she jerks up and pants heavily. Tears continue to flow down her cheeks as she takes in her surroundings. 

Her room is different now. It suits her age. It’s not the room that was decorated by her mother when she was a child. Now hangs posters of bands, school books and clothes litter the floor, trophies are displayed on her dresser from science fairs, her window is shut and the now black curtains are still.

She gets up from her bed, shivering as her feet touch the cold hardwood flooring. She silently pads through the house, gently knocking on one of the doors.

“Dad?” she practically whimpers. She cracks open the door, seeing that her dad is still asleep. She takes in a deep breath, already feeling comforted being near him. She pushes the door open just enough to slip into his room and lays down next to him. She grabs the blanket that is folded at the end of the bed. Her mother’s favorite blanket and wraps herself in it. She lets more tears flow as she grasps the blanket as if it’s her lifeline. As if it’s the only thing that connects her to her mother now. It saddens her. In the past the blanket smelled of her mother, but as years passed, the scent faded with it. 

“Asami?” she hears her father asks groggily. “What’s wrong dear?” he asks when he hears her crying softly. “Another nightmare?” He places his hand on her back and rubs circles, trying to sooth her.

“It’s today,” she gasps.

“I know, dear.” He doesn’t have to say more. His heart hurts just as much as hers. It’d been ten years since her mother’s accident, but the pain was still fresh.

“Can we go see her today?”

“Of course. I’ll call school in the morning to let them know you won’t be in.”

* * *

“Look, we brought your favorite.” Asami places the bouquet of irises in front of the gravestone. Her father places a hand on her shoulder and squeezes it lightly.

“Sami picked them out specially for you, love.” He smiles warmly as he sits down on the grass. “I bet you’re so proud of her. She’s been doing great in high school so far. But you already know that.”

Asami’s father had always said that her mother was with her. That she had never left her completely. She was always in her heart when she needed her. She was always up in the sky, among the clouds, among the stars. 

“Asami, dear, could I just have a moment?”

Asami nods as her father looks up at her with tears in his eyes. As she walks away she can hear the mumbled, “I miss you so much, love.”

* * *

**Age 22…**

“You did it!”

Asami’s lifted from the ground as her father picks her up in his arms. Even at his age, he’s still strong and chipper. Asami laughs as he puts her down and she adjusts the cap on her head.

“My little graduate,” he says as he slings his arm over Asami’s shoulder and walks her towards the car. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Asami sighs as she slips off the graduation gown and places it into the back of the car. She then takes of her cap too. “I wish Mom was here,” she says as she looks down at the diploma in her hands. A Bachelors in engineering and a minor in psychology. She’d done it. 

“She is,” her father says as he points to the sky. “She’s always here,” he reminds her softly.

* * *

**Age 27…**

“Miss!”

Asami’s head turns swiftly as she hears someone shout after her. She stops and watches as a woman jogs over to her and eventually stops in front of her, panting just slightly.

“You dropped this,” the stranger holds out a small worn photo of her mother.

Asami gasps, not having realized that she’d dropped it. She had pulled it out of her wallet to look at as she sat to talk to her mother. It must have slipped out when she had collected her belongings and prepared to leave the cemetery.

Asami takes it from the woman and clutches it to her chest. “Thank you so much.”

“No problem,” the woman says as she rubs the back of her neck and sways slightly on her feet.

“No really thank you. I have no idea what I’d do without this.”

The woman removes her hand from her neck and waves off Asami’s thanks. “Really, don’t worry about it.”

“Let me get you a coffee or something to repay you,” Asami puts out there.

“Oh, uh. Really?”

“Yeah, I insist.”

The woman smiles at her and Asami finds it endearing.

“Okay then.”

“Great. Let me get your number and we could work out a time that’s good for you.”

“Would now work for you?” the woman blurts, a slight blush to her cheeks.

“Ah, yeah. This was the only thing planned for me today, so sure.” It was the day of her mother’s accident, but she thought that maybe a distraction would be good. She had only planned to come see her mother, then return home to watch some movies and call her dad later in the night.

“Nice. Oh, I’m Korra, by the way.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Korra. I’m Asami,” she says as they shake hands.

“Let me just put these flowers over there,” she points to an area of the cemetery, “then we can go.”

“Sure. I’ll be in my car over there.”

* * *

**Age 35…**

Asami runs her hand through Korra’s short hair as they watch a movie. Korra cuddles closer into her side. Asami’s other hand fiddles with the gold ring that’s now on her finger.

“Korra,” Asami says softly.

“Hmm,” she asks lifting her head to look Asami in the eyes.

“Do you ever think that our mothers brought us together?”

“Yeah I do,” Korra admits as she sits up fully and takes Asami’s hand. “I really do. Like they passed on the same exact day and then many years later we just happen to go to the cemetery at the same exact time to see them. There’s no doubt in my mind that they did bring us together.”

“My dad always says that she’s with us all the time. That she’s been making sure that everything would be alright for me and him. It’s kind of crazy, but I think it’s true.”

“My dad says the same.” Korra wraps her arms around Asami and holds her close. She lets out a long sigh. “Anything can happen, but things seem to work out on their own. It sometimes takes time, but I can’t even fathom being happier than I am now with you. And I think we do have to thank our mothers for bringing us together.”

“Yeah,” Asami says softly as she snuggles closer to Korra. “Thank you, Mom,” she whispers into Korra’s chest.


End file.
